


Cuddles

by EmberandShadow



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Antisepticeye- Fandom, Darkiplier- Fandom
Genre: Danti - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberandShadow/pseuds/EmberandShadow
Summary: Anonymous on Tumblr requested: Danti cuddling but with Little Spoon Dark because that just makes my heart melt.





	Cuddles

Dark walks through the front door of their shared apartment completely exhausted. It had been a long day and all he wanted was to curl up with his favorite glitching demon. He looks around the small apartment, wondering if Anti is even home. Finally Dark finds him in the bedroom, asleep. 

Dark quietly strips off his suit and changes into a comfortable pair of sweats and then crawls into the bed with Anti. 

 ~~“Dark?~~ ” Anti asks tiredly, the weight of Dark climbing into bed waking him slightly. 

“ **It’s me**.” Dark answers, laying down. 

Anti pulls Dark close to him, wraps an arm around his body, and then shifts so he can use his other hand to stroke through Dark’s hair. The sensation causes Dark to purr happily. 

“ ~~How was your day~~?” Anti asks, trying not to fall back asleep. 

“ **Tiring**.” Dark answers simply, already fading. “ **It’s just nice to come home and cuddle up to you**.” 

Anti smiles, even though Dark can’t see it. “ ~~I agree~~.” 

Anti pulls Dark closer to him, holds him tightly. And they both drift off to sleep together. 


End file.
